happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cold Flippers
'Cold Flippers '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, the penguins mess with Frostbite's bad side. Roles Starring *Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus *Frostbite Featuring *Cheesy *Freezy Appearances *D.I.M. Plot Icy, Eggy, Freezer, and Arcticus come home to their apartment room, tired from a mission. Icy hops into his bed, but is bothered by the snores coming from Frostbite in the neighboring room. Frostbite is shown to be fairing little better at sleeping. He gets bothered by the cold without his blanket, yet also discomforted by heat when he puts it on. Because of the cold night, Freezer adjusts well and sleeps like a baby. However, Cheesy is not suited to the temperature since his enchilada dinner got cold so fast. He walks out into the hall until spotting the main thermostat. He turns it and the building gets hotter. The heat gets to Frostbite and angers him. As Icy knocks on the wall trying to get his attention, the polar bear punches through the wall and starts mauling Icy. Eggy, Freezer, and Arcticus burst into the room and try to help their leader. Meanwhile, the heat interrupts Freezy's sleep and she walks out into the hall. Upon finding the main thermostat, she turns it to cool. The temperature lowers and Frostbite clams down, immediately falling asleep. The penguins put him back on his bed, then return to their sleep. The temperature soon gets so cold that when Frostbite takes a drink from his glass of milk, it gives him a brain freeze, causing him to flip out again. Icy is awaken by D.I.M.'s siren, just in time to escape when Frostbite crashes through the wall. Arcticus has a wonderful dream of math and science, until Frostbite closes an encyclopedia on his head, causing him to develop into a nightmare before fainting dead. Cheesy takes a bite out of his enchiladas, only to discover his meal is frozen solid. He gets back to the main thermostat and resets the heating, but Freezy comes back to do the same. The two fight over the themrostat until it breaks. After a moment of pausing, Frostbite kills Freezy by shattering his now frozen milk on her. Then he smashes the tray of enchiladas into Cheesy's face and heats it up with a lighter, causing the cheese to boil and burn him. Eggy and Freezer arrive to the scene and tie up Frostbite to hold him still. Icy holds out a thermometer and waits a few minutes, until the temperature reverts to normal. He tells his troops to let go of Frostbite, who calms down and falls asleep. The penguins go back to sleep but Frostbite gets back to his night fits, much to Icy's annoyance and Eggy's fear. Freezer gets cold decides to warm up by lighting a candle, which turns out to be a dynamite stick. As a result, the whole building explodes. Frostbite, still alive, finally sleeps in comfort. Moral "''Chill out and things will heat up." Deaths #An encyclopedia is closed on Arcticus' head. #Freezer is cut by Frostbite's frozen glass of milk. #Cheesy is boiled by his enchiladas. #Icy, Eggy, Freezer, and debatably D.I.M. died in the explosion. Trivia *Considering Frostbite's survival, it is unknown whether or not D.I.M. died. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 30 Episodes